Talk:Commander
Account-Based? Is it? (unknown, Im just formatting it) :Yes, this is an account based title. Ubermancer 15:35, 3 January 2007 (CST) Emote? There's possibly an emote for the Commander title: http://www.guild-hall.net/forum/showthread.php?p=537178 --Lemming 23:38, 20 December 2006 (CST) :The person who made up the rumor admitted that he made it up - there's no emote. --Immortius 07:16, 21 December 2006 (CST) Balthazar Cap? Will this allow Balthazar Cap to be raised like other PvP titles? Taoh Rihze 00:15, 21 December 2006 (CST) :It better! I'm gonna rant and rave until it does. :) Same with the Gamer title. And the Friend of... titles ought to increase their respective faction cap as well. --72.187.117.254 09:33, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::Im 100% sure the gamer title will never get given a faction bonus as thats a holiday-only title. Same for the friend of title but because of the effect it would have on town control. I do hope the Commander title will raise the faction cap though, and no doubt it will if it doesnt already. 172.141.41.210 13:37, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::Friend of...?--Shale 19:51, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Each Tier of this title gives you 5k expansion to your Balth cap Retroactive? Any info on if this counts hero battles won prior to this update? (I can't tell as I have never tried it.) --Rainith 02:05, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Nope, doesn't look like it's retroactive. I'm not seeing anything for my 1-0 Hero Battle Record ;) —Vendetta411 04:09, 21 December 2006 (CST) title Does anyone have a screenshot of the fourth tier and the points needed? Several anon edits have been altering those today. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:08, 28 December 2006 (CST) Trivia Keen is actually a word that would make sense in the title, thus probably not a reference to Commander Keen. :And the Commander Keen series is one of the best known shareware game series of the early 90s. -- Gordon Ecker 21:31, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::The use of keen here considering all the other pop culture references in this game does not seem like an accident or coincidence. --''Lemming64'' 19:50, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Seems to me just as its just as likely to be a coincidence as not. Not everything in Guild Wars as a pop culture root. --[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 07:32, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Commander Track http://img306.imageshack.us/img306/7311/keencommanderlz4.png Proof of my update. Ubermancer 15:35, 3 January 2007 (CST) :The amount of points required for the Commander track is approximately represented by the sum of the like tier of the Gladiator track and f(n)+1*100, where f(n) is a function that returns a triangular number (0, 1, 3, 6, 10, 15, 21, etc), beginning with 0. This means that f(6) = 15, so (15+1)*100 = 1600 greater then the 6th rank of Gladiator (466). This would yield 2066 required wins. Since the number is approximate and Commander levels tend to be in multiples of a hundred... I would say 2100 is the likely requisite amount for rank 6 of this title. 71.207.212.237 10:33, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::I made r5, my theory is wrong. r6 is 2330. 71.207.212.237 17:06, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Proof - http://img441.imageshack.us/img441/3829/battlecommanderhb1.png Ubermancer 17:16, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::Ugh, each rank of Commander is 5x the equivalent rank of Gladiator. Ubermancer 00:09, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::: Track may go to the following then, Rank 6:2,330, R7:3,775, R8:6,480, R9:10,800, R10:18,000, R11:30,000. This is assuming that not only does this not cap before one of these ranks. But also that it does follow the mathmatical variances of the other pvp titles. Marston Kyale 10:20, 11 January 2007 (EST) :::Parts of the gladiator track follow parts of the hero track divided by 10 also, there is obviously some defining equation for all of the pvp point requirements just multiplied up or down in some way. --''Lemming64'' 06:43, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::: And that is how I did my math. Check it it goes with hero glad champ titles perfectly. for the higher tiers only Hero is known so i had to do my math based on that via comparison but look at the trees minus the lower levels and it all makes sense. The reason the lowest levels dont follow suit with the typical layout is to prevent from being too difficult to atleast abtian one level of the title. Consider that and lok at ranks 1-3 of hero not only can you not display it till rank three you do not get an emote till then, which if it was based on a per three levels without having to be post R3 you'd have a rank0 emote. Dirty Taste Often you meet opponents who want to "roll" the match. Both simply roll a die with 100 sides (/roll 100), and the one who get the lowest number is expected to leave the match. By some players, this is considered 'cheating', and is frowned upon. Others consider it a fast way to earn Commander Ranks. - This whole statement leaves a dirty taste in my mouth, it is two opinions to an argument, neither of which really belong on an article page. It really needs to be rewritten or deleted but either way what is your opinion? --''Lemming64'' 18:02, 10 January 2007 (CST) :I see 'whats the whole rolling thing' asked so often in Hero Battles, that it just doesnt make any sense to NOT include some information about it. This could use a minor reword to be more objective/clinical, but its presence and the inclusion of both sides of the argument is what the wiki is about. Ill see if I can reword it, but it needs to be left in even if it leaves a bad taste in your mouth. Ubermancer 23:56, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Rolling seems pretty close to rank spoofing. I think it might violate the EULA or the rules of conduct. -- Gordon Ecker 00:05, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::Replaced it with the following: :::Some players will attempt to "roll" the match. This is an optional, player-invented way of acquiring the Commander titles without having to fight. The understood rules to rolling are that both players will roll a 100 sided die (using the emote command /roll 100), and the person with the lower roll will leave, giving the remaining player a Victory by default. Some players frown on this, or consider it 'cheating' (ArenaNet has not made any statement calling this cheating), because it is a skill-independent way to acquire a PvP title. Others consider it merely a fast way to earn ranks in the Commander title. :::It is plain, proposes both sides, and does not use loaded words. I also clarified that while rolling might be considered cheating by the playerbase, ArenaNet has made no statement calling it that. Ubermancer 00:08, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::If both players agree and use a command from ANet, this is not cheating I think because this emote is allowed by ANet itself.. right? Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 10:23, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::That sounds much better ubermancer, thank you for re-writing it. While I agree it is not cheating and not against any TOS I just think putting it in a good light in an article here is not the right thing to do. I myself enjoy the rollers being there, I love killing them over and over until they learn to play the game "properly", it gives a weird sense of satisfaction. --''Lemming64'' 12:02, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::It is rather fun to fight a roller... I have screencaps of the one I fought, complaining aobut how bad my life must suck. He threated to run in circles until I gave up. I started killing his heros, and he quit. High point of my day. :D [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 23:23, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::::haha....i laughed out loud when i read this. thanks jioruji :D Vanessa 02:20, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Links Added a link to the Hero Battle's page Gummy Joe :I removed it as there is already a link in the text above and wiki guidelines state more than one link on a page is unnecessary, also this way is the same format as other title pages without a link in the table. --''Lemming64'' 12:24, 11 January 2007 (CST) new rank out saw some guy in the hero arenas named java leavzu expozed displaying the rank 7 luetinant commander title, have a screen shot of it, if anyone wants to try and find out what the 8th tier is rank 9 In ats testing Izzy had the title cobra commander - (previously unsigned) 21:54, 11 April 2007 81.241.183.34 Qanar 17:02, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :You beat me too it. ^_^ ~ Zero rogue x 17:00, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Do we know how many points? an IP has just posted 9,500, but seems unlikely that we'd know yet, should I revert and wait for confermation, or keep? Randomtime | Talk 16:16, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Unrated Battles Why do unrated battles not give points for the commander title track? I find this to be insanely annoying, as i hate losing rating points in rated battles.--RHCP Fan1 06:53, 28 April 2007 (CDT) -Because anet finally decided to fix the problem of people rolling for the win, a couple months too late as usual. Holymasamune 10:54, 2 May 2007 (CDT) They could have fixed the problem in a more friendly way, such as disabling rolling, rock/paper/scissors etc in hero battles. Tycn 01:21, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :The article mentions "rated" battles but doesn't define what "rated" means. What's the difference? RoseOfKali 18:40, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Rolling This needs some looking into, on the Hero battle page there is a nonreferenced statement saying Anet has called Rolling cheating, but on this page there is an older statement saying they have made no such statement. One of these needs to be updated, furthermore I am told you cannot use that emote in battles anymore so thus it would negate the need for those areas of the pages for the title track and hero battle. :You can use emotes in Hero Battles, I've had someone try to roll me a match quite recently (May 2007), and I frequently use the /wave and /salute emotes in the battle arena. Matrim 14:36, 27 May 2007 (CDT) Tournaments Will there be more points awarded to your title for doing well in 1v1 tournaments, as apposed to normal rated play? It would make sense, I think. Demonscarnage 10:50, 6 May 2007 (CDT) nope only you do get more rating win/loss in the tournaments. wouldnt every1 want cobra commander i know i would want cobra commander becuz it is just so funny. come on who wouldnt want it, its just so funny. Hellbringer 22:07, 20 May 2007 (EST) rank 8 wing commander not winged commander Problem... Why is this in same box with GWEN? GWEN has heroes, and therefore Hero Battles. Keen Commander I dont think it was a reference to Commander Keen... :I think it is. 1: He's classic, 2" He's leet. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Glitch? For some reason. i have more points in my commander title than wins, anyone know how/why?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.203.160.25 ( ) 20:31, 15 June 2008 (UTC). : umm...bonus weekends give two victory points for every win. Mr Prash 14:15, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Unrated matches don't count to the wins, but I think you get commander points. That, and double weekends. Lord of all tyria 14:17, 25 June 2008 (UTC) oh, nvm i figured it out, the matches where no one loads in count towards commander but not W/L—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.200.60.23 ( ) 22:07, 25 July 2008 (UTC). :It's more likely to do with the fact that before the ladder was implemented there was no w/l record.. so you probs gained commander points then. 10:56, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Supreme Commander ... is the title of a video game, too. Anyone know the chronology of development? Is there a chance they could have known about it when the rank title were established?-- 23:36, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Go to Page history and find the earliest revision. Even if it could be a reference chronologically, though, I very much doubt the reference, Supreme Commander is a fairly common phrase. For example, it's been used since at least World War II [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:39, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I would take down the note about it; seems kind of stupid IMO for the reasons listed above me 06:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Hall of Monuments What rank do I need to display the title in the Hall of Monuments? I got rank 1 but I don't have the option of displaying it. 02:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Master Commander ? This title get added and removed all the time. Just the same is going on on the official wiki. Anymous IP's adds it, others removes it. Is there *any* proof this title ? The only thing I did see is a poorly photoshopped one... -- -- ( talk ) 11:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Rank 11 Proof Look here! 21:25, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :That's the worst photoshop I've ever seen. --Macros 21:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Legacy? Was tempted to add a to the top of this article, however the legacy template implies more that what the article is discussing has been removed from the game, and while this title can no longer be progressed, it would be incorrect to say it's been removed (those with progress already, keep it, can still display it etc). So added a historical note rather than a legacy tag, anyone disagree with that? --Wolfie (talk| ) 07:06, October 23, 2009 (UTC) : I like your solution. (I made a minor change to avoid a potential subject/verb-agreement issue.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC)